


Day 2 - Voyeurism

by ElaineGaron



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Consensual, Fluffy Smut, Healthy Relationships, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shiro - Freeform, Top Shiro (Voltron), Voyeurism, lance - Freeform, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineGaron/pseuds/ElaineGaron
Summary: Lance couldn’t help shifting in his seat as he was watching Shiro. The other clearly had taken control of the situation, making this all the harder for Lance to just watch and not become involved. He really wanted to push the guy Shiro was holding away and take his place. But he also wanted to stay right where he was and watch. Like they had planned.





	Day 2 - Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't truly like any prompts for today but I still tried my best.
> 
> Hope you like it nonetheless :3

Lance couldn’t help shifting in his seat as he was watching Shiro. The other clearly had taken control of the situation, making this all the harder for Lance to just watch and not become involved. He really wanted to push the guy Shiro was holding away and take his place. But he also wanted to stay right where he was and watch. Like they had planned.

His dick clearly was fine with just watching, considering the tent it was forming in his pants by now. Lance wanted to rip them off, if he was honest, that would have made it much more bearable to watch Shiro with a stranger from some bar in his arms. Yet, it was against the rules they had set. Only once he was given permission could he remove his pants. Until then he just had to sit back and watch. Which already was turning out to be a challenge, after not even five minutes.

He groaned softly, knowing how good it must be feeling for the guy to slide his hands up Shiro’s chest. The muscles were simply incredible to touch and as it seemed the guy could resist squeezing slightly just as little as Lance himself always could.  
Shiro’s hands meanwhile had moved lower, cupping the other’s ass. A soft hum came from him before his eyes landed on Lance, lingering for just a second. Lance knew what it meant. Nothing he did would go unnoticed. But he really didn’t mind. He liked the idea of being watched and Shiro still being in control over him too. Just one look was enough to remind him of everything they had discussed. Of every rule they had set.

No undressing. Our guest doesn’t need to see you naked.  
No touching. Not through the clothes, not inside them. This isn’t about you.  
No looking away. You wanted this so you will watch.  
No getting up. Stay in your place.  
No pushing past limits. If you want me to stop, you know what to say.

It was simple. The rules were simple enough. And still… it simply was too hot. Shiro with his hands on some guy they had picked out. The guy touching his Shiro. Lance wanted in as much as he wanted to watch where this would lead.  
And suddenly it was going faster. The stranger’s shirt was pulled over his head, quickly followed by Shiro’s own. Lance moaned softly at the sight, knowing the feeling of every scar. He knew their lines, knew most of the stories too. His hand moved slightly in the air as if tracing them, making him shiver softly and his cock twitch inside the confinement of his underwear.

The other guy was looking at Shiro too. He was tracing some of the scars, not speaking. Instead Shiro had his mouth on his neck, clearly biting softly from the way the other’s head rolled to the side and his eyes fluttered shut. Lance shifted in his seat, moving his hips back and forth in a useless attempt to get some friction on his dick. Which just by seeing his half naked lover shoving his hands down someone’s pants was already leaking softly, causing a wet spot to appear on the front.

Shiro’s hands clearly cupped the other’s ass, making him gasp when he squeezed and Lance leaned forward in his seat. This was really too much. Shiro’s lips were back on the other guy’s while his t was being opened by the stranger and Lance felt his mouth go dry when they dropped. Shiro was hard. Not as hard as he could be, Lance knew it could be more, that he could cause more blood to flow down there, but it was enough to make him basically jump up. 

He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t watch this any longer. The guy was now kneeling in front of Shiro and Lance knew he didn’t want to share him. Yes, it had been a lovely fantasy but he wanted this man all for himself. And he wasn’t going to share with some stranger, even if he had gotten hot and flustered by it.

“Disassemble.”

It was a single word. Not even a special one, But the one they had picked for this little game. And Lance had said it out loud now. He had never hit his limits with Shiro yet, never had to use a safeword so far. But right then he knew he couldn’t share him. Not like this. This was his lover. He might be a tad possessive but who wouldn’t be with a partner like this?  
The other guy looked confused. He had no idea what was going on. Especially when Shiro picked up his shirt, handed it to him and shoved him out the door with a “Sorry.”

Once the door was locked behind the guy, the confused face making Lance laugh softly for a second, Shiro moved in closer to him, carefully lifting his head up to look at him.  
“You alright?”  
Lance nodded, smiling softly before closing the distance between them and kissing Shiro. “Yeah, now I am. You’re mine.”

Shiro laughed softly at that, his eyes shining like they had not with the stranger, making Lance’s heart feel like it might skip a bit and giving him the feeling of soaring. He still always got butterflies in his stomach, even after being with Shiro for years. It still always made him feel special when the other got close to him, kissed him, held him. He always felt like he had won some special prize simply by being allowed to be so close to him. Shiro was his. And there was no changing that. No one ever was allowed to take him away from Lance. 

“Well, then let’s make sure the guy in front of our door knows that too.” Now it was Lance’s turn to laugh. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck only to find himself spun around and basically thrown down onto the bed. He smiled at Shiro as he got on top of Lance, pinning him down as he pulled his shirt over his head, leaving both of them half naked. Lance didn’t hesitate. He opened his own jeans, watching as Shiro got up and pulled them off of him, leaving both of them naked and smiling at each other.

And then Shiro was back on top of him. Lance moaned softly, leaning into every touch, every carass. He traced the other’s scars like he always did, finding himself softly guided further onto the bed until Shiro could comfortably knees between his legs. Lance shivered, opening them further and even going so far as to pull them up to his chest. Shiro was watching him, the lust clearly visible in his eyes. And Lance couldn’t help dropping his gaze while the other leaned over him to reach for the lube on the nightstand. Shiro was fully hard now and all it needed was Lance in front of him instead of a stranger. The soft smile and feeling of joy in his chest reminded Lance that not only was Shiro special to him, he too was special to the other man.

Suddenly, a soft sting spread from where Shiro had pushed a finger inside Lance, making him gasp and writhe slightly, trying to feel more. His body was quick to adjust, easily allowing Shiro to all but rush the preparation. A second finger entered him soon enough and they quickly were being scissored inside him. Lance moaned at how it felt to be opened up like this. Shiro knew how to play him. Knew how to play his body. How to make him be as noisy as possible. How to make him enjoy this as much as possible. And right now? Right now he was basically driving Lance insane, making moan after moan slip from his lips just by preparing him.

Lance had fallen back against the bed, completely relaxed now. By now three fingers were inside him, stretching him, making sure he was ready. Suddenly, they were withdrawn, making him whine loudly. He didn’t want to feel empty. He wanted Shiro back inside him. They both knew that.

Shiro leaned in and pressed his lips to Lance, the kiss clearly more demanding than before. It was a way to establish dominance and lance gladly gave up control - gladly let Shiro take control.  
Before he knew what was happening, his mind too focused on the lips that were pressing against his own, teeth scraping along his lips and Shiro’s tongue demanding entrance, Lance found himself basically folded in half. And then he was being filled again. This time though, it wasn’t some fingers. It wasn’t some toy. Shiro was entering him and all he could do was cry out in pleasure, his hips moving against the other’s, trying to drive him in deeper, faster.

Shiro of course was not letting him. He held him in place, making sure that Lance could not hurt himself by being overly eager. Once he was fully inside, they were both panting, breath mixing. Lance laughed softly, arms coming around Shiro’s neck in a signal that he could move. And he didn’t hesitate then. He pulled out and immediately started a slow, loving rhythm.

Lance couldn’t help the sounds falling from his lips. He was noisy, he knew that. But he also knew that Shiro loved it when he didn’t hold back. When he let his sounds out. It was something he would often call beautiful. Lance didn’t hold back. He was even louder than usual. Even if he had no idea if the guy was there, outside their door at this point. He didn’t care. He would let himself go this time. Would give everything to Shiro. Who was so willing to give everything to please him.

Their rhythm was slow, loving. Lance met Shiro’s thrusts midway and they both knew that there was no way to draw this out for them. Lance whimpered softly as he threaded a hand in Shiro’s hair, mumbling a near silent “close” to him. Shiro groaned in reply and suddenly, there was heat inside him, filling him up. Lance cried out, the feeling of Shiro finding release inside him pushing him over the edge as well, leaving him seeing stars and clinging to the other. Shiro placed soft kisses along Lance’s skin, moving from his neck towards his collarbone, cradling the other in his arms.

One he felt better, Lance couldn’t help shifting closer, deciding that it didn’t matter how the room looked or if they were dirty. He just knew one thing.  
“I’m never gonna share you again.”


End file.
